helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Samui ne.
from album 2 Smile Sensation' ---- '''Released' November 28, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD+DVD, Single V, Event V Recorded 2012 Label Producer Tsunku ---- S/mileage Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Suki yo, Junjou Hankouki 11th Single (2012) Next: Tabidachi no Haru ga Kita 13th Single (2013)]] Samui ne. (寒いね。; It's Cold, Isn't It?) is the 12th single of S/mileage. It was released on November 28, 2012, in five editions: Regular, Limited A, Limited B, Limited C, and Limited D. The Single V was released on December 5, 2012, and the Event V was released on February 16, 2013. Tracklist CD #Samui ne. #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou (私、ちょいとカワイイ裏番長; I'm a Slightly Cute, Gang Leader in Secret) #Samui ne. (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Samui ne. (Yuki ni Negai wo. Ver.) (雪に願いを。Ver.; Wishing Upon Snow. Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Samui ne. (Group Shot Ver.) Limited Edition C DVD #Samui ne. (Group Shot Ver. II) Single V #Samui ne. (MV) #Samui ne. (Close-up Ver.) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #Samui ne. (Wada Ayaka Solo Ver.) #Samui ne. (Fukuda Kanon Solo Ver.) #Samui ne. (Takeuchi Akari Solo Ver.) #Samui ne. (Katsuta Rina Solo Ver.) #Samui ne. (Tamura Meimi Solo Ver.) #Samui ne. (Nakanishi Kana Solo Ver.) Featured Members *1st Gen: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon *2nd Gen: Nakanishi Kana, Takeuchi Akari, Katsuta Rina, Tamura Meimi TV Performances *2012.12.14 Happy Music Concert Performances #Samui ne. #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Bravo!~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Berryz Koubou 10 Nenme Totsunyuu Special~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Ichioka Reina #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou #*S/mileage Live Tour 2012 Aki ~Choi Kawa Banchou~ #*Hello! Project Tanjou 15 Shuunen Kinen Live 2013 Fuyu ~Viva!~ #*Hello! Project Haru no Dai Kansha Hinamatsuri Festival 2013 ~Thank You For Your Love!~ #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~3gatsu no Nama Tamago Show!~ - Kaneko Rie, Miyamoto Karin, Tanabe Nanami, Hamaura Ayano, Taguchi Natsumi, Otsuka Aina #*Hello! Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ - Sasaki Rikako Song Information #Samui ne. #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Okubo Kaoru #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Fukuda Kanon #**Minor Vocals: Wada Ayaka, Takeuchi Akari #**Center Vocals: Tamura Meimi #Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabanchou #*Lyrics and Composition: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Itagaki Yusuke #*Vocals: #**Main Vocals: Wada Ayaka, Fukuda Kanon #**Minor Vocals: Takeuchi Akari, Tamura Meimi #**Center Vocals: Nakanishi Kana, Katsuta Rina Trivia *This is the first S/mileage single since ○○ Ganbaranakutemo Eenende!! that does not feature a cover song. *Fukuda Kanon sang a solo version of this song on Hello! Project Station. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 21,120 External Links *Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Single V Discography: S/mileage, Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Samui ne., Watashi, Choito Kawaii Urabancho Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 DVDs Category:S/mileage Singles Category:S/mileage DVDs Category:1st Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:2nd Generation S/mileage Singles In Category:6 Members Line-Up Category:Single V Category:2012 Single Vs Category:Event V Category:2013 Event Vs